Rising Goddess
by flyingconverselol
Summary: After the death of Natsu Dragneel, the guild has had trouble coping. Unable to bear with the pain, Lucy leaves the guild in hopes of killing Natsu's murderer. On the way, she meets a dragon and becomes a mage of Sabertooth. But what if she's been wrong all these years about him being truly dead? Pairings have not been decided yet. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**Rising Goddess**

_**Author's Note**_

**If you guys are reading my other fanfics, I'm sorry about not updating. I found this old document e-mailed to myself on my g-mail account, and I decided to upload it just to see what you guys think. **

**This is my first Fairy Tail fanfic, and I hope you enjoy it!**

**Prologue**

"Master Makarov? Master, may I speak with you?"

Lucy Heartfilia of Fairy Tail stood in front of her master, clutching the silver and purple cloak around her. Her eyes had eye-bags under them, and there was no life in her brown eyes.

"Yes, Lucy?" He asked glumly. Ever since the death of Natsu Dragneel, everyone was sad. The guild never celebrated or fought each other. Most just drowned themselves in their sorrows by drinking.

Lucy knew she would never do that. It was degrading to the fire dragon slayer's name, so she avoided drinks. Lately, things had been too hard for Lucy. Everyone, the guild, and arguing reminded her of her dead best friend.

She couldn't bear it anymore. She had to leave.

The old Lucy Heartfilia was gone. Here came a new one, one who would avenge Natsu's killer. She was going to get stronger, and she was going to kill.

"Master, I have to leave. Seeing this guild kills me. It reminds me too much of..._him_," she explained, heaving a defeated sigh as she watched her master. Makarov sighed, slumping forwards on his desk. "I knew you would be the first to leave. You and, er, him were so close," he said knowingly. Lucy took the hood of her cloak off, looking her master in the eye.

"I know. Thank you for everything you've done for me. I plan of finding his killer. I'll miss all of you. Please don't tell anyone about this until tomorrow. I'm leaving Magnolia today," Lucy said. Makarov nodded sadly before going over the guild leaving tradition.

"You must never reveal sensitive information about Fairy Tail to others for as long as you live. You must never use former contacts met through your being in the guild for personal gain. Though our paths may have diverged, you must continue to live out your life with all your might, you must never consider your own life to be something insignificant , and you must never forget about your friends who loved you." he finished.

Will you ever come back to us?" He asked hopefully.

She waited for Makarov to rub the Fairy Tail insignia off of her hand. "Maybe one day. You can't hold me to that, though," she replied. Makarov hugged Lucy. "Be safe, child."

Lucy cracked a grin. "I will."

From that day forth, Lucy searched for Natsu's killer while learning new magic. In order to kill the mage, she learned all sorts of magic that she was capable of. Molding magic, lightning magic, water magic, and celestial spells. She changed her name to Alastrina Eden, meaning 'avenger'.

Following a clue for Natsu's killer, Lucy came across a large forest in a small village outside of Viliane, Sabertooth's town. The locals warned of a mysterious beast in the forest that tore up trees with a claw and allowed no one to pass. Suspicious of these stories, she ventured into the forests to investigate.

The birds stopped chirping all of a sudden, and the entire forest became silent. She walked further in, hands glowing with defense magic. Suddenly, a barrier rippled behind her before turning invisible. Concerned, she attacked the barrier, but it held.

"Hey! Are you the one in these forests that scare the villagers?" Lucy cried. A silver-haired woman materialized in front of Lucy. She wore simple white and blue robes and belt with golden stars. Her eyes were a brilliant gold shade, and she had unearthly beauty. She gave off a powerful and wise aura, and Lucy sensed that she was much older than she seemed. Her cheekbones were high, and her hands were delicate-looking and slim. Lucy stared in awe at the woman, her defense magic disappearing.

"Welcome to my territory. Most are not worthy enough to be able to enter, but it seems that you have been allowed to pass through," the older woman said to her, tilting her head. Lucy swallowed, answering, "I am Alastrina Eden, a celestial mage. And you are?"

"My name is Astra. Your real name isn't Alastrina Eden, is it?" She asked. Lucy stiffened, feeling the urge to tell the woman her true name. "No, but that is the name I go by," Lucy said softly.

Astra smiled. "Ah, I believe that is a reason from your past. I understand. It always difficult to overcome the past," she said sympathetically. Lucy stayed still.

Astra dipped her head. "Now, I have a proposition. You call yourself the avenger, yes? I can teach you a great magic to heighten your already fine-tuned celestial mage skills. Then you can truly avenge," she said. Lucy stepped back slightly, surprised.

"What do you mean?"

"I have been searching for an apprentice, a child, to bestow my magic upon. You are worthy. I can see it in your blood. Yes, you would make a fine apprentice," Astra mused. Lucy opened her mouth to speak.

There was a flash of brilliant gold light. Lucy covered her eyes, wincing from the light. As the light faded, in Astra's place was a large, beautiful silver dragon with blue ridges and horns. Lucy gasped. "A-astra? You're a DRAGON?" The dragon gave a bellowing laugh, vibrating the air. "Yes. Alastrina, you will become the first celestial dragon slayer in a millennium," Astra announced.

Lucy bowed. "I would be honored to learn from you. I...used to have a couple dragon slayer friends, too," Lucy said, pausing. Astra's eyes lit up. "Oh? Who?"

Lucy smiled. "Well...one was a sky dragon slayer, daughter of Grandine. Then a iron dragon slayer, son of Metallicana. There was also a second generation dragon slayer, a lightning dragon slayer. And then my best friend, son of the fire dragon Igneel," she replied, deep in thought.

Astra nodded. "Igneel...I came back from the dragon world, just to see if his son was truly dead," she said. Lucy's eyes were dark. "He's dead. I saw him die," she said flatly. Astra opened her mouth to speak but decided against it. "I suggest we start training. Sit down, Lucy. You need to focus on the magic power inside of you. Close your eyes. Breathe in, out. In, out. Don't lose concentration. Now, continue," she instructed.

Lucy obeyed. A heavy pressure was placed on her body. The air felt like it was heavier. Straining, she continued. Slowly, the pressure built up until Lucy could no longer continue. She gasped for air, choking.

"I c-can't..."

"Is this what Fairy Tail has made you, Alastrina? Don't give up! Push yourself to the limit. I know your magic abilities are far better than you would believe," Astra encouraged.

Beads of sweat popped up against her skin. She waited, gasping. Finally, the pressure was lifted. She let out a huge sigh of relief and fell backwards onto the ground.

"Th-thank you...I'm sorry if I was a disappointment," she said, bowing. Astra smiled. "Child, do not be like. The first thing I would like you to try is to be one with the stars. This is the essence of Celestial dragon slayer magic. Concentrate once again. Think of the stars and their light."

Following Astra's instructions and focused on the source of her powers. "Now focus this energy into a ball in the palm of your hand."

She cleared her thoughts and tried this. Nothing happened. This happened ten more times before Lucy grew frustrated.

"How am I supposed to do this?" she asked in exasperation.

Astra closed her eyes. "Celestial magic is not something tangible. It is more spiritual than any magic you will ever learn. Sine its source does not come from anything on Earthland, it is usually mostly impossible for people to truly learn. Now, again. This time, I want you to imagine yourself in an orb of light. Pretend this incredible power is all around you and you can use it to your expense."

Lucy did as told, feeling an enormous tremor of magic power burst to the surface. She was engulfed in glowing light, but she did not feel anything. "Well done. Now, I want you to focus your power on that tree. Heavenly bind. It is a binding spell as you can probably tell." Astra explained.

"Astra, I succeeded!" Lucy celebrated as she felt exhausted from this new spell. The dragon smiled.

"Yes, you have."

For Lucy, life with Astra the celestial dragon was difficult. The training was long and body-breaking at points, but she persevered. She _would_ avenge Natsu. After all, that was why she had agreed to train with Astra.

Everyday made her more and more powerful due to her hard work. Sometimes, Astra and her went on for days training without resting. For some reason, the dragon always seemed to be in a rush. Lucy never questioned her teaching ways, but she would have liked longer to work on her skills.

One day, Astra was very concerned. She looked afraid. Asking Lucy to repeat all of the things she had been taught, she was finally satisfied with the mage's training. The dragon nodded, breathing heavily.

"Master Astra, are you all right?" Lucy asked in concern. Astra lay down on her side.

"I...Alastrina, my dear, I am sorry. The reason I decided to take up an apprentice was because I'm dying. Today...I can sense that I will die. I'm sorry, Alastrina. Your training is complete, so you may leave. You are a complete celestial dragon slayer," she said sadly.

The large dragon sighed.

"Astra...Astra, please. You can't...I can't have you leaving me, too! Let me help you. I should find someone to help you!" She told the silver dragon, tears in her eyes. Lucy cried. Astra shook her massive head.

"You can not hinder fate, my child. I want you to promise me two things after I die," Astra said. Lucy nodded swiftly, sitting next to the dying dragon. "Anything, Mistress," she agreed.

"Promise me...to join a regular guild. Not a dark guild, definitely not. Second, promise me to never stray to the dark. Always help others and be kind. I know...I know that you will make me proud, Alastrina," she said.

Lucy wrapped her arms around the dragon's neck, smiling. "I will. I...I definitely will," she replied. Astra finally clipped one of her beautiful, shimmering scales off. "Take this. You will understand what this is one day. I know you will," she said. The dragon pointed a claw at the small wooden shack. "There..there is a single book with my handwriting in there. Please retrieve it and treasure it. I leave it in your possession."

Lucy sighed, getting the book from the shack.

"Astra, I need to tell you something."

The dragon made no motion signaling her agreement. Lucy continued. "My birth name isn't Alastrina Eden. It's Lucy Heartfilia, daughter of Layla and Jude Heartfilia. My mother and father used to be part of a guild. When they were older and settled down, they came back to the guild to see the guild sign. Instead of seeing 'Lucky', like there should have been, there was 'Lucy'. That is where my name came from," she told her. Astra chuckled slightly, her breathing pattern still slow and heavy.

"After my mother died, my father neglected me. I missed my family. We were wealthy, and my father was always focused on his business," Lucy said. She continued to tell her entire story, up to the time she met the celestial dragon.

"That man who killed him. I'm going to kill him."

"Lucy...I know you are hurt because of this man. Just remember that vengeance is not always the best way. Please remember for me, child. Now that you have told my story, I understand. I must sleep now," Astra said.

"Rest in peace, Astra. You are the best dragon out of them all. You will be close to my heart always, and I'll miss you a lot," Lucy said, crying.

Astra's mouth curled into a smile. "And I will miss you, child," she said.

The dragon fell asleep, her breathing steady. Soon, Lucy fell asleep curled up into Astra's side. "I'll miss you..."

She died peacefully.

Lucy woke up the next morning next to the dragon's limp body. She quickly said a blessing, and all of a sudden Astra's body started to disappear in golden sparks. "Good-bye, Mistress. The world will miss your pure heart," Lucy said. She bowed, touching her lips to the dragon's last place on Earthland.

The mage staggered onto her feet, breathing steadily. "I am stronger because of Astra. I will fulfill my promise to her!" Lucy decided. She walked, seeing no barriers anymore. The forest birds chirped, singing a sad song for the death of Astra, the celestial dragon.

Lucy walked forwards, coming across the village she had been in a eleven months ago. The villagers gasped. "Y-you? The wandering mage? You're alive!" They said, cheering. Lucy smiled. "Thank you. The beast is dead, and there are no dangers."

She winced. _There were no dangers in the first place. _

"Arigatou!"

Lucy left the village. She couldn't join Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale, Mermaid Heel, Quarto Cerberus, or any of them. She sighed. "Sabertooth...I'm in the town Villiane anyway. I heard Master Jiemma has been replaced. Minerva is still there, though," Lucy mused. Anger rose in her, remembering what Minerva had done to her. She winced, shuddering.

"Open! Gate of the dog. Plue!" Lucy cried. She looked at her celestial dog, smiling. "Should I go to Sabertooth!"

"Pluue," he said. Lucy nodded. "Okay! I'll join, then," she said. She walked on, tugging her cloak around tighter. She wore gold and purple thigh-high boots, a short-sleeved purple top lined in dark gold, a purple skirt, a silver and black mask with intricate designs and a dragon just like Astra, and a long, dark wig to cover her blond hair. She placed her hood on gently, heels tapping against the pavement. Asking a couple of strangers where the guild was located, she finally found it. She knocked.

All eyes turned towards her as she pushed open the doors.

The Grand Magic Games's last competitors stood, minus Minerva and Yukino. Lucy took her hood off. "I am...Lily Ashley. May I join this guild?" She asked politely. She changed her name, not wanting them to realize her true identity as Alastrina which might trace back to Lucy. She smiled, thinking of her counterpart in Edolas, Lucy Ashley.

"If Master Iris allows it," a voice said. Lucy trained her eyes on the woman pushing through the crowd. Minerva. Fear spiked down her spine as she stared at the woman.

_Remember, don't hold a grudge. People change._

Hearing Astra's voice in her head, Lucy calmed down.

"Very well. I will talk to her." Minerva smiled before leading her to the new master. Lucy studied the girl. She had cut her hair short, and there were blue streaks in them. She no longer wore her blue dress, instead, she wore boots, leggings, and an elegant blouse. Minerva had changed without the influence of her father.

"Hey, what magic do use?" Sting yelled as she left. Lucy stopped, her back stiffening. Her heightened senses could hear everything around her. Everyone was wondering who she was. Taking a deep breath, she announced, "I'm a dragon slayer. My dragon happened to die not too long ago."

More murmurs. Minerva looked at her in surprise. Rogue's eyes narrowed. "I could smell dragon on you. Did you happen to kill this dragon?" He questioned. Lucy glared.

"I would never kill her! She was a friend and a mother, and I miss her too much," she replied, her vision flaring red.

She turned back to Minerva, snapping, "NOW, let's see Master Iris, yes?"

Minerva flinched before nodding. "O-oh, yes, Lily-san."

They knocked on a large, brass door. "It's Minerva and a new person, Master!" Minerva said. "Come in," a female voice said. They opened the door, and Minerva bowed before leaving.

The woman had brownish-red hair that was wrapped in a bun. She was beautiful and kind, completely different from the former master of Sabertooth. "Hello, Master Iris. Pleased to meet you. I am Lily Ashley," she said, smiling. The woman nodded. "I am pleased to meet you, too. You want to join the guild? What type magic do you use?" She asked.

Lucy grinned. "I am a celestial spirit mage and a celestial dragon slayer, but I also know water, molding, teleportation, and lightning magic. But it's much weaker than people that use it as their main magic specialties." she explained. The master smiled, impressed. "You would make a powerful edition to the dragon slayer team. We plan on entering and winning this year's Grand Magic Games. We would like a female mage to join, but none of our strongest would like to, even Minerva. Before the games, I would like you to train with Sting and Rogue," she said.

Lucy nodded, smiling and saying teasingly, "If I hurt both of them, don't say I didn't warn you." Master Iris laughed. "I like you! What color and where would you like your guild mark to be?" She asked.

"Silver on my arm," Lucy replied. She lifted her cloak slightly. There was a small glow when Minerva stamped it on, and then there was her mark. "Thank you, Master."

"Welcome to Sabertooth, Lily!" She replied with a smile.

Lucy grinned. Yes, joining this guild had been a good idea.

**I hope you guys enjoyed that! Please review, follow, and favorite. **

**-Flying**


	2. Chapter 2

**Rising Goddess**

**Author's Note**

**Thank you for the nice reviews and following this story! I hope you like this chapter and continue to follow and favorite. I promise there will be more StiCy and RoLu in the future if you like those couples. Please tell me if you want NaLu, StiCy, or RoLu. I'm sort of leaning more towards StiCy. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own. **

* * *

***Lucy***

I walked out of the master's office, smiling.

"Are you joining?" Minerva asked anxiously.

I snorted, looking at the girl I had once hated with my heart for almost killing me. "Of course I'm joining, Minerva," I said, revealing my silver guild mark. Minerva squealed and reached out to hug me, but Sting back-handed into the wall while trying to get to me.

I gasped. Why would he do that to his comrade?

"Eucliffe! Why did you do that to Minerva!" I yelled, helping her up.

I knew Astra had been right. There was no use holding a grudge on a person, especially if the person changed.

Sting glared at me. "Take the mask off!" He cried.

I shook my head, smirking. "No way! If you beat me in a fight, I will," I challenged.

The blonde dragon slayer's glare increased. "A challenge? You've got it! I'll definitely beat you."

Taking the fight outside, we watched everyone come out of the guild to watch us.

"Good luck, Lily-san!" I heard people say.

"Good luck, Sting-san!" Lector and Frosch flew around, cheering for Sting.

I grabbed a fist of my cloak and threw it the side, grinning.

"Bring it on, Eucliffe!" I cried.

"You're going to get it, Ashley!" He called back.

I laughed. "If I win, you have to wear a pink bunny suit for a week!" I said. Sting paled.

"No...I'm going to win this!" He yelled.

That was when he made the first move. "Roar of the White Dragon!" He yelled.

The attack would have hit me head-on, but I nimbly dodged to the side while making my own move.

"Lightning blast!"

He dodged right before it hit him, and we collided in a fist fight powered by dragon slayer magic. He was definitely powerful, but I would not lose to the likes of him.

I tilted my head, calculating quickly.

Sting was all power and speed. He had not connected with his Second Origin or the more emotional side of the art of dragon slayer magic. He would be a lot stronger if he did.

There was also the little things. He never changed his fighting stance.

"So. You're. A. Lightning. Dragon slayer," he said while fighting me.

I shook my head, laughing. "No, no! My dragon was stronger than that," I replied.

Sting glared, making a grab at my mask.

I lunged forwards and kicked him the side while holding my mask.

He flew back a few meters before stopping himself, grinning. "That was good, but you will have to be better to beat me, weakling," he taunted.

I rolled my eyes. "Water shield!" I protected myself from his dragon slayer attack.

My eyes widened as the shield broke, blasting me in the chest. I coughed, slowly getting up. I glared. Time to bring out my strength.

"Blow of the mighty stars, heavens above! Vanish the opponent, stars of the night!" I cried, creating a magic circle on Sting's chest.

A few moments later, a blast erupted on him, blowing him backwards.

"White drive!" Sting was surrounded by flaming hot white waves of light.

I winced.

"Heavenly Starlight - "

"Holy fist of the White Dragon!" He launched it me, faster than ever.

I could only dodge a few of the attacks. He had gotten much more powerful than when I had seen him in the Grand Magic Games. Frustrated, I realized I had to activate my own agility attacks to match up to his White Drive. Closing my eyes, I sensed his next attack. I grabbed a hold of his wrist and threw him in front of my leg, then kicked him upwards.

"Heavenly Starlight Aura!" I screamed. My hair floated upwards like a halo, and golden light flashed in every direction. My new guild members cheered. As the light slowly disappeared, I felt myself become stronger.

"Dragon slayer's secret art: Holy Nova!"

A blast hit me, and I screamed in pain.

"Sting! She's just a new member!" The guild ran forwards, worried that I had been too badly hurt. I gasped for breath and stood, seeing Sting just a few steps away from me.

I closed my eyes.

**Survey the Heaven, Open the heaven...**

**All the stars, far and wide...**

**Show me thy appearance...**

**With such shine**

**O tetrabiblos...**

**I am the ruler of the stars...**

**Aspect become complete...**

**Open thy malevolent gate...**

**O 88 stars of the heaven...**

**Shine!**

**Urano Metria!**

I threw my head up, eyes glowing gold. Because of Astra, this spell was now stronger than ever before.

Sting collapsed to the ground while I did to, breathing heavily. "Can't...breathe..."

Sting staggered onto his feet. "Dragon...dragon...force," he called.

I stood up, throwing out an arm. "Heavenly bind," I said. Glowing rays of light surrounded Sting and became solid. He struggled against it, but he couldn't move.

After casting the last spell, I fell forwards on my knees. Sting collapsed before me.

"I can...still...get up," we said at the same time. Both of us stood.

"Roar of the celestial dragon!"

"Roar of the white dragon!"

The blasts hit each other at the same time, competing against each other. There was a flash of brilliant light, and both of us were thrown backwards. I landed on my feet, controlling my energy.

"Open! Aries! Scorpio!" I cried, opening three gates. I couldn't fight anymore. "Attack him, Scorpio! Aries, wool bomb!" I commanded.

"Yes, mistress!"

I smiled as I watched my loyal spirits fight him, resting. Sting was blinded by Aries's wool bomb, and Scorpio was attacking him in his vulnerable state. All of a sudden, Aries was knocked out. Sting turned to Scorpio, sending him flying with a powerful punch.

"Closing gate! Thank you, guys!" I said. Aries disappeared while Scorpio sent me a sheepish smile.

"Sorry, princess. We are!"

He, too, disappeared.

I smiled. "You tried your best," I replied encouragingly. I turned away, sighing.

"Heavenly bind!" I said.

Sting dodged, blasting it away. I clapped my hands together, murmuring a spell.

**From the might of the star goddess,**

**Oh, server of the universe,**

**Lend me your celestial power!**

Light flashed through, blinding Sting. He was hit directly from the attack.

"Dragon slayer's secret art: White Demon!" He yelled. I braced myself for the attack, too tired to activate heavenly shield. I screamed, doubling over. I saw Sting do the same. We were both out of magic power and strength.

"I'm all out," he said, face down on the ground. I smiled to myself. "Call it a truce for now," I replied. Sting nodded, and we helped each other up.

"You're strong," he said, grinning. I agreed. "You, too, Eucliffe," I replied. He sighed. "So, since it's a draw..."

"I'll take my wig off," I compromised, smirking at his surprised look. Lifting the wig off, I brushed my blond hair down.

His jaw dropped. "Bl-Blondie? You're blonde?" I laughed.

"Yes, I'm blonde," I said.

Sting grinned.

"I wonder what other secrets you keep," he said.

I winked. "You would be surprised," I answered.

He crossed his arms. "So what do I do, then?"

"You'll wear a pink shirt for the week. Or pink whatever," I said.

He sighed. "Whatever. Okay," he said.

My new guild approached me excitedly. "You're really strong! Although, I don't understand what kind of dragon slaying magic you use," Minerva complimented. I smiled. "I'm a celestial spirit mage with twelve of the golden zodiac keys and most of the silver ones, and I'm a celestial dragon slayer," I replied. A young girl looked at me, smiling.

"Hey, you're a dragon slayer! Shouldn't you have...uh, one of those cat pets?" She asked me.

I shrugged. "Don't have one," I said.

She cheered. "That's perfect! There's been a cat hanging around our guild. She's white and black, and she talks, too!"

I grinned. "Well, I'll go see!"

"How do you know other magic besides dragon slaying?" A man asked. I shrugged. "I learned for a long time. I used to be in a guild of very experienced mages," I said.

Minerva grasped my arm as Sting and I walked inside the guild to get healed. "Lily, do you have a place to stay?" She asked in concern. I hesitated. "Oh...I forgot about that," I said sheepishly.

Sting wrapped an arm around my shoulders, grinning. "You can stay with Rogue and me. Our place has a bunch of extra rooms," he said.

Minerva glared. "Sting, you realize-!"

"It would be an excellent way to start training together if she lives with us," Rogue agreed. He looked the same as he had when I had seen him in the Grand Magic Games.

Minerva stared. "Oh, oh...of course. Lily! You have to get healed. Come on," she said, helping me. We sat down at a table, and she began to take out healing supplies. I smiled. "No need, Minerva. Arigatou," I said. She nodded.

"Open! Gate of the healer! Marianna," I said, waving a silver key. A beautiful celestial spirit with dark hair and sparkling blue eyes appeared. "Mistress, what do you need today?" She inquired, smiling gently.

I gestured to myself and Sting. "Please, Marianna," I said. She leaned forwards, and an icy feeling spread through my body as she healed my wounds and wrapped them in bandages.

Then she moved to Sting, who flinched at her touch. Minerva turned to me guiltily.

"Lily...where did you get those keys? The golden keys, I mean," she asked. I smiled. "A great friend of mine died and gave them to me. I've heard about you from her. I've heard about everyone," I replied. Minerva looked down at her hands, tears in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Lily! You remind me so much of Lucy, and I hurt her...I'm ashamed of what I was. I wish I could have changed my ways," she said regretfully. I fingered Astra's scale and the celestial book in my cloak. Minerva...Minerva had changed.

"I'm sure she would have forgiven you," I said truthfully. Minerva smiled. "I would've loved to know her. You know, I...I was jealous of her," she said, sighing.

"Jealous?" I asked in surprise. Before she could answer, Marianna interrupted me. "Master Lily, he has been healed," she said. I thanked her. "Close gate."

"Thanks a bunch, Blondie!" Sting told me. I placed my wig back on. "Anyway, why do you disguise yourself? What's the point?" He asked curiously.

"My past. It's not that I had a bad past, it's the fact that I don't want anyone to recognize me," I replied flatly.

_Especially you, Sabertooth. _

"Oh..." Sting said.

"So, are you moving in? Where are your things?" Rogue asked. I gestured at my cloak. "This is all I have, plus some things my dragon gave me," I said. Rogue nodded. "We can go shopping for you at the marketplace later," he said.

"Bye, guys! See you tomorrow!" I cried. My new guild mates waved back at me. "Bye, Lily!" They called. Minerva hugged me quickly. "Good luck," she whispered in my ear.

I followed the two dragon slayers. Rogue was quiet and emotionless while Sting was loud and annoying. "You're pretty strong, Lily," Lector complimented me as he perched on my shoulder. "Fro thinks so, too!" The green exceed said. I laughed, setting Frosch on my head.

"Aw...you're so cute, you know?" I said, giggling for the first time since I left Fairy Tail. We continued to walk towards Sting and Rogue's home.

I knocked into someone. "Ow!"

"Oh, sorry," a deep voice said, extending a hand out for me. "Lily, you okay?" Sting asked. I nodded, looking up at the person.

My heart pounded as I stared. "L-laxus?" I asked in astonishment. The blond lightning dragon slayer looked at me. "Uh...do I know you?"

I looked back at Sting and Rogue. "Wait, guys. I gotta talk to him," I said. Rogue raised an eyebrow, and Sting scowled. "Fine."

Grabbing Laxus's arm, I tugged him into the crowd so we wouldn't be heard by the other two. "Laxus. It's me. Lucy Heartfilia. You remember me?" I carefully took my mask off, revealing my appearance.

After the Grand Magic Games, I had helped get him and Mira together. After that, we developed a sibling-like relationship.

Laxus stared at me. "Lucy," he muttered, wrapping me in a hug.

I gazed at him, open-mouthed. Laxus had never showed this much affection before.

"Why were those Sabertooth dragon slayers with you?" He asked curiously. I smiled sheepishly.

"After I quit Fairy Tail...I, uh, went to Sabertooth. Laxus, I need to talk to you later when the boys are gone. It's about dragon-slaying," I said seriously. In my coat, I fingered Astra's dragon scale.

Laxus nodded. "All right. I'll meet you at that bar over there tonight at nine. That cool with ya, kid?" He asked, pointing at one in the market. I glared. "A bar? Seriously, Laxus!" I said.

He shrugged. "Whatever. I'm drinking today, anyway," he said. I rolled my eyes, adjusting my incognito outfit.

"Yeah. And it's Lily Ashley, by the way. See you later, Laxus. Don't tell anyone about this, got it?" I said as I walked away. He nodded swiftly and disappeared into the crowd.

I walked back to Sting and Rogue, relief spreading through my body. "What was that about?" Sting asked. He seemed angry for a reason I was not aware of.

"He...that was an old friend of mine. I had to talk to him privately," I replied. Rogue studied me. "Lily, you're not who you say you are. We are your nakama now. You have to trust us," he said.

_Nakama..._

**_Flashback_  
**

_"Oi! Luce!"_

_My eyes twinkled as I turned to look at the pink-haired dragon slayer. Excitement was written on his facial features, and he seemed so child-like. I chuckled to myself, watching him rush towards me._

_"Yes, Natsu?"_

_"Are you going to the festival? Droopy eyes is going with Juvia, and Erza's going, too. Everyone's going! Even Laxus," he said, grinning. I laughed. "I'll go if you are," I replied, patting his head. He shot me a mock-annoyed look. "Luce! I'm not a kid. I'll go with you. Wendy and Carla are coming with us, too," he said. I smiled at him, my heart pounding._

_"Okay, Natsu."_

_"Luce..." an embarrassed look crossed his face. "As long as you're by my side, things will be fine," he finished, a soft look in his eyes. I marveled at his sudden change. Natsu was definitely amazing. He was dense, but he was my nakama._

_I wrapped my cold fingers around his, beaming up at him. "Same here, Natsu," I said._

_Natsu grinned, whistling an off-tune song and swinging our arms. "You're my nakama, Luce!"_

_I smiled, looking down at our interlocked fingers._

You're my very best friend, too, Natsu.

_**End of Flashback**_

I bit back a sob as the memory flooded into my mind. I shivered, clutching myself and shrinking.

"Hey, Blondie, you okay?" Sting asked worriedly, patting my back. I shuddered, straightening my back. I couldn't show weaknesses. I was a powerful dragon-slayer in there eyes.

_You're also a girl._

"I'm sorry about that," I apologized in a trembling voice.

I took a deep breath, controlling my voice. "I'll tell you when I'm ready. There's just one thing you should know about me - Fairy Tail," I said. There stunned expressions were enough to tell me I had said too much.

"Uh, Lily, this way," Rogue said, gesturing forwards. I nodded and followed him. Frosch and Lector walked by my side, looking up at me in concern. It surprised me how quickly the guild members had warmed up to me. In a way, it reminded me of Fairy Tail.

We arrived at a large apartment building. Apparently, only a few Sabertooth members lived here. Rogue and Sting owned an entire floor. The others who lived here were Orga, Rufus, and a girl named Kiyoko. We climbed upstairs to their floor, and the dragon slayers led me to my room.

"Thanks, guys," I said. Sting smirked and waved, and Rogue nodded quietly. As soon as they left, I looked the door and took my disguise off. The room was nice and spacious with a white bed, a desk, and a night table. I smiled, realizing I wouldn't have to share a bathroom with anyone. I sighed, taking the book and the scale out.

I closed my eyes.

_Astra, I miss you so much._

"Lily! Hey! Open up, we're leaving," Sting cried, pounding on my door. I quickly prepared before opening the door. "Okay," I said. I brought along a small pouch of jewels. My keys and whip were on my belt, ready to go.

Sting grinned, slinging an arm around my shoulders. "Let's do this, Blondie!"

I raised an eyebrow. "You're blonde, too, Stingy," I teased. Sting turned fire-engine red. I laughed. "What are you two up to?" Rogue asked, arms crossed.

"Nothing!" We replied in sync. Rogue nodded. "Sure," he said sarcastically.

"Fro thinks so too!" Frosch said.

I squealed and hugged the exceed. "So cute! Soooo cute!" I said, squeezing him.

Fro gasped. "Can't! Lily! Let go!" He wheezed.

Rogue and Sting shook their heads behind me. "Girls."

I finally let go of Frosch to leave for the market.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. Please review and give me ideas if you have any. **

**Thanks, **

**Flying**


	3. Chapter 3

**Rising Goddess**

**Author's Note**

**Hey, guys. I decided to finally jot down this chapter. Thanks for all of the review for the last chapter. You guys are amazing! **

**XxFairyTail1: Thanks! I tried my best with this, so I'm glad you like it so far. **

**Jackalaterine: I'll try my best to update quickly. I'm not exactly doing a great job though. Sorry!**

**Kings119: Thanks for the support. This is my first FT fanfic, so I'm not really used to this community. **

**AnimexXxLuvver: Thank you :) Read on to find out! Anyway, I also really wish that Laxus and Lucy were portrayed as brother and sister. I hate how some people ship LaLu. (No offense if you like it. That's just what I think :))**

**ZaxForever: Thank you. Haha, not gonna lie, but I ship StiCy harder than other ships. I originally planned this to be a StiCy, so fingers crossed!**

**SakuraAkatsukiTaichi: I don't know what to say! Thanks for being so supportive. It means a lot to me. :D**

**lyn (Guest): Thanks. I'm trying to update quickly, so please keep on checking. :) I know I don't come to this site as much as I used to, but I'm trying to keep up with my schedule! **

**Rapunzel3: Thank you. That was very helpful and I'll think about where this story will go. Honestly, this was originally something a friend of mine told me to right. It was supposed to be short and around ten chapters or so, but I've got a lot of ideas for this now and I can't wait to see where this goes!**

**All in all, thank you guys for reviewing, following, and favoriting. You guys rock...but you probably don't want to hear me talk (or read what I write). On with the story! **

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Feeling lighter than I had in months, I traveled from store to store and bought arm loads of things. I forced Sting and Rogue to carry my things.

I took a deep breath. "A girl. I'm finally normal again!" I said, giggling. Seriously, though, I was finally a part of human civilization after years of living in a forest-do you blame me for acting hyperactive and crazy?

Sting shook his head, muttering to Rogue, "This chick is a lunatic."

Walking forwards, I entered a small store on my right. They sold advise for celestial spirits and keys. I snorted. That was completely ridiculous, but I went in anyway. As soon as I entered the shop, I sensed a middle-aged man and a young girl in her mid-teens. She was marveling over some of the celestial keys.

"...and Leo is right here!" The man said. The girl squealed. "I have enough money saved up! I'll buy - "

My eyes narrowed as I stepped between the two people. I would not allow the girl to be cheated. "That's a fake," I said. I glared, not believing how people could swindle little girls like that.

The man sputtered. "Wha-what? No, no, this is the real thing! How can you prove that it isn't?" He said, waving the key. I smiled. "Because, I am the owner of Leo's key," I replied simply. The girl looked at me, eyes shining with admiration.

I pulled out Leo's key. "Open! Gate of the lion. Leo," I commanded. Moments later, Loke appeared, bowing. "Hello, princess," he said.

"Hi, Leo. This girl was going to buy a fake key to your supposed gate. Tell her that it's fake and she should not be cheated by this man," I said, gesturing. Leo bowed. "Hello, princess. I am the leader of the twelve zodiac spirits, Leo. There is only one key for each of the twelve zodiac spirits. There is also a legendary thirteenth key," he explained. He continued to talk to the girl about celestial magic, until something snapped me out of my dazing state.

"...Lily is the best at celestial magic. She's the spirits' favorite master," he said. A lump formed in my throat as I smiled weakly. "That means so much to me, Loke!" I cried, hugging him. He grinned, winking. "I'll be off, princess. Good luck on your dragon slaying training with the twin dragon slayers. We'll always be watching over you," he whispered, hugging me.

Then he disappeared. I spread my arms, grinning. "So, there you have it!" I said. The girl bowed, her long hair reaching her knees. "Thank you, Mistress!" She cried. I winked. "Call me Lily, please. What's your name?" I asked as we walked out of the store with the man fuming behind me.

"Yuzuki, Lily-sama!" She cried, her purple hair bouncing. I smiled. "Yuzuki, do you travel around a lot?" I asked. She nodded. "My papa died, and I live at the orphanage," she said. She bowed her head. "I am always by myself," she murmured quietly. My heart tightened as I watched the girl look down at her feet. She didn't cry, and she didn't look ashamed. She just looked deflated, like she had no hope of ever finding someone.

"Yuzuki, you should join a wizards' guild," I said, kneeling down to look at her big blue eyes. Her eyes widened as she stared back. "A - a guild? But I can't possibly—"

"Guilds can take care of you. You meet amazing people and friends. You can be taken care of, and—" I paused, thinking of Natsu.

"You will find true nakama, Yuzuki," I said softly. Yuzuki smiled. "I will!" She decided.

I grinned. "Yuzuki, go to Mermaid Heel. It's just one town over. They're a great guild," I advised. Yuzuki beamed. "All right!" She said. I took out enough jewels to ride to the town. "I would take you there, but I know you can do it. Here. Ask someone from the train station to direct you to Mermaid Heel, and I know you'll get there," I said encouragingly. I didn't tell her to go to Sabertooth, thinking of all the crazy people there and all of their missions of 'pure strength'. Sure, they were better now, but old habits died hard. Besides, Yuzuki was a young girl and she probably shouldn't have lived in a community of perverted guys. Mermaid Heel was obviously a better choice for her.

"Okay! Arigatou, Lily-sama!" She said excitedly. I waved. "Good luck! I'll visit you someday, okay?" I said, hugging her. She hugged me back and left, winking before disappearing. I smiled wistfully. Everyone was leaving me, and it was probably my own fault.

* * *

"One shot of something light," I said, sitting down next to the blonde lightning dragon slayer. He didn't even turn as she sat down, ordering. "Hey, Lucy," he grunted, downing some more of his drink. I glared half-heartedly. "Shut up, Sparky. It's Lily, by the way," I replied. He gave me a look, and I knew he wasn't going to call me Lily.

"Whatever," I said as the bartender handed me my drink. I downed it quickly, glad to know that was fine.

Laxus nodded. "I know why you left Fairy Tail, but why did you go to Sabertooth? Everyone back home misses you. I can't believe you didn't clean out your apartment besides your valuable items," he said. I took a deep breath. "You know why. But none of the guild interacts with Sabertooth. I thought Yukino was still there, but she's at Mermaid Heel with Kagura," I said. Laxus raised an eyebrow. "No, that's not the reason. Why did you join a guild in the first place? Isn't it painful for you?" He asked, eyeing me critically.

My eyes twitched. He was too observant. "I met a dragon," I blurted out. Laxus choked on his drink, spluttering as he smashed his fist against the counter.

I rolled my eyes, trying to mask my nervousness from his reaction. Regaining composure, he replied, "Good for you."

I raised an eyebrow, downing another shot. "Yeah? Well, guess what. I'm a dragon slayer. She was the celestial dragon, Astra. She died a little while ago, and she told me to promise me to join a guild. I can't go back to Fairy Tail, and you know why," I whispered.

Laxus glared at me. "Damn! Lucy, you've been gone for two and a half years. I think that's been long enough of a break from your nakama. Your family. Everyone is so fucking worried. I'm telling them I met you and you're fine. Got it? And like it or not, but someday you'll come back to Fairy Tail or I swear I'll fucking drag you there, baka!" He hissed.

I glanced at him. His face was red with anger. I was surprised he actually cared this much about me. I mean, after I had helped set him and Mira up, we became close, but Laxus truly treated me like part of his family.

I sighed to myself, images of my the dead dragon slayer popping up into my head. He was there, helping me after Flare beat me and I was completely and utterly embarrassed, there to save me from the Royal Army, there to save me from everything we encountered.

"I can't," I answered simply. "Not until I find his killer. Until then I'm not worthy of being a Fairy. We're Fairy Tail, right? Don't we avenge our friends after they fall? It's our code, and he fulfilled that to the extent where he risked his life for the guild! How can you even be able to stand knowing that he has done so much for us, but there is nothing we can do for him? I am his best friend. I am a disgrace to his name," I muttered bitterly.

Laxus was silent.

"How do you think Happy feels?" He asked.

I choked. "Happy...oh my gosh, is he all right? I...I can't believe it. I forgot about Happy!" I screeched. The music was so loud, nobody heard me except Laxus. He nodded. "He's been taken into care by Erza. I think you should adopt him though if you're a dragon slayer. Lucy, you need an old friend with you. Don't say no. Erza's not always home. She's always on missions, and she never brings Happy. He gets lonely, you know," he said. I sighed, tears in my eyes.

"He would—he would want me to take Happy because I'm his best friend, but I don't deserve—"

"Bullshit! Blondie, get off your ass and go get Happy!" Laxus snarled. I paused. "I will. You must come with me, though. I'll only meet Erza and Happy. Laxus, the reason I asked you to meet me is this," I said. I pulled out the dragon scale and gestured at it. His jaw dropped. "This, Lucy. I don't know how you got this, but I'm really surprised that you did," he said, lightly touching it.

"I told you, I'm a dragon slayer! I can prove it!" I said angrily. He chuckled. "I believe ya, kid. I'm just saying. I think you need to go to a first or third gen about this," he said. My brow furrowed. I couldn't talk to Gajeel or Wendy. That meant I had to trust Sting and Rogue.

"All right. I have to tell them I'll be on a trip, okay? Is there anything you can tell me about a celestial dragon? Have you heard about it?" I asked urgently. Laxus hesitated before saying seriously, "The celestial dragon is supposed to be the very link between all dragons. It's what I've heard from that healer. If Astra has died, I don't know what will happen," he said.

I closed my eyes. "That's not good. I'll meet you here tomorrow morning at seven, okay? Hopefully you won't be too drunk to forget," I said with a roll of my eyes. Laxus grunted, casting a quick spell for a marker. Then he wrote a note to himself down. "Got it. See ya later, kid," he said. I grinned. "Bye, Sparky."

Then I left, sighing. I felt better knowing that an old friend was here for me, even if he had once been an inconsiderate jerk.

When I got back to Rogue and Sting's home, Frosch greeted me. "Lily-san!"

I sighed. "Hey, guys," I replied. I was lightly tipsy, but that was due to drinking shots of the light stuff. Rogue's eyes narrowed as his nose twitched. "You've been drinking," he accused. I rolled my eyes. "I'm still sober, Rogue. Anyway, I met up with my friend, and he couldn't figure something out," I explained.

Sting nodded. "He's a second generation dragon slayer, right?" He said. "I remember him from the last Grand Magic Games. So who are you then? It's like your scent changed so I can't tell," he continued. I shook my head.

"I can't tell. Anyway, I need your help. Please be honest and don't tell anyone. I'm trusting you as my nakama, so don't do anything to take away my trust," I said. Sting paused. "What's so important about this, Blondie?" He asked. I rolled my eyes.

_Can I trust them?_

_You must._

I sighed, deciding to listen to my inner voice. Pulling out the scale, I revealed it to them.

Complete silence overtook everyone.

Then all chaos took hold.

"WHERE DID YOU GET THAT?"

"LEMME SEE, FAIRY-SAN!"

"..."

"What does it do?"

"SHUT UP!" I yelled, fuming. The others were silent again, looking expectantly at me. I took a deep breath. "As a parting gift, my dragon Astra left this with me," I explained. "I don't know what it does, but she said it would be very useful."

Rogue gently took it, examining it carefully. Suddenly, he gasped. "Whoa! This is...this is the ultimate boon to give a human after a dragon's death," he said, flipping it over. I nodded. I remembered _his _scarf from Igneel, the one he always wore with dragon scales. Rogue quickly muttered a spell, and words appeared on the scale.

**In your time of greatest need, call out and we will heed.**

"What the...how did you do that, Rogue?" I asked, taking the scale from him. The scale pulsed brilliantly, almost blinding me. "I don't know what's happening!" I said, panic rising in me. Rogue and Sting shouted my name, telling me to drop it. Overwhelming sensations ran through my head.

* * *

_**Memory Sequence**_

_A young lady with flowing blue tresses and glowing green eyes bowed before the dragon, her armor clanking. The dragon was adorned with pearls and beautifully created golden armor, giving her a regal appearance._

_"Queen Astra, I have arrived again. Your final resting place has been set. We anxiously await your next regeneration," she said, leaning against her sword for support. The dragon queen dipped her head, spreading her wide wings out gracefully. "Of course. I hope to see you again in my fourth life, Rani."_

_The warrior Rani saluted. "That is all right. We will miss you, great mistress."_

_Astra simply nodded, closing her misty light blue eyes. "Let me rest, child." Rani closed her eyes, too, bent over the dragon. "Understood, great one."_

* * *

_"COME HERE AND FIGHT ME!" A massive scarlet dragon spat out electric green flames, stamping her feet ferociously against the earth. The ground shook, causing humans to fall forwards._

_"Iona, please." A new dragon stepped forwards with pain in her eyes as she looked down at her daughter. "Don't do this to dethrone me as queen. Come back to us. Don't fight. Look at this madness, Iona! You're better than this. You are the daughter of the great celestial dragon, yet you cause this carnage. What is it that you desire?" Astra asked desperately._

_Iona's eyes glinted darkly. "No, it can't be undone," she said._

_Then she attacked her own mother._

* * *

_"Igneel, if you would like, I shall visit Earthland for you to see if your son is truly dead," a dragon said, stepping into the light. There was a single bright diamond on her scaly forearm._

_"Astra, my queen, there is no need. You can not risk your chance of rebirth by going to Earthland," the red fire dragon said anxiously._

_Astra sighed. "No matter. I need a new handmaiden from Earthland. One day, she will come to the dragon realm and help me accomplish rebirth once again. I need her. She will be the matter of life and death for the dragons, Igneel. Watch over her after my death," she continued, clipping a scale off of her and handing it to him._

_Igneel bowed. "As you wish, Queen," he said. Astra nodded. "I have no need for your company. Please leave, Igneel."_

_The dragon padded out, giving Astra one last concerned look. _

_Astra stood over a pool of silver water. "Layla, I hope you understand." _

_**End of Memory Sequence**_

* * *

My eyes snapped open as I gasped for breath. My legs broke underneath my weight, causing me to collapse. Luckily, both Sting and Rogue caught me.

"Are you okay?" Rogue asked. I nodded, sucking in a breath.

"What happened, Blondie?" Sting asked. I didn't even have the energy to tell him to shut up.

I looked away, curled into a ball. "I saw her. She was queen," I mumbled. They picked up my words. "Yeah? What's that about?" Sting asked, staring down at me.

I stood up all of a sudden. I was determined to help Astra achieve rebirth or whatever. How would I do it, though? And the part about my mother. Layla! Was she a handmaiden of Queen Astra?

"What spell did you use to, ah, activate the scale?" I asked Rogue.

He sighed, quickly writing it down with a stylus. "There. Now, do tell what you saw," he said.

We talked for a long time.

* * *

**Question of the day: **

**How many of you are Zevis shippers? (Mavis and Zeref) **

***raises hand in an overly-excited way* ME!**

**Er...please tell me Laxus didn't seem OOC. I tried my best! **

**Hope you liked it! **

**~flying**


End file.
